Business Studies
Business Studies options AQA GCSE Business This GCSE is 100% exam-based and the syllabus states it is available to external candidates. AQA GCSE Business page and specification * Exams from: June 2019 * Specification code: 8132 * QAN code: 603/0304/9 Exam structure: 2 papers, each 1 hour 45 minutes. Each starts off with multiple choice / short answer questions, then works up to longer answer questions. See image for screenshot from specification. Edexcel IGCSE Business Studies Edexcel International GCSE Business Studies is exam-only and is available to external candidates. The new 9-1 specification was released for teaching in 2017 and first exams will be in 2019. It replaces the old A*-G format. * Exams from: June 2019 * Specification code: 4BS1 Exam Structure 2 papers, each 1 hour 30 minutes. 4 compulsory questions per paper. See screenshot of 'qualification at a glance'. Resources Scheme of Work and course guides from Edexcel Edexcel free Teacher's Guide to Economics IGCSE was for the old A*-G syllabus, but will still be useful. It contains explanation of how questions are marked, a suggested course planner, and ideas for activities. On the Edexcel website (link above) you can download sample papers as well as past papers. As with all exams, the Examiner Reports provide great insight into what examiners are looking for. There is a Student Book which covers the complete specification. Several members of the HE Exams group have taken the past qualification using only the previous version of this book and past papers : Edexcel International GCSE (9-1) Business Studies Student Book by Rob Jones - new specification. There is also a Facebook group you can join for ideas, resources and support: FB group link Comments from members of the HE Exams group: "My son did Edexcel IGCSE Business Studies. He used the Pearson textbook, working through it by reading it and doing the practice questions and then past paper practice. It took him one year, doing about a chapter a week." "My son has just taken Edexcel igcse Business Studies. He and I studied it over about 7 months. It is a very enjoyable course and the edexcel text book and revision guide are excellent. I would highly recommend it for home ed. My son will study it at A level next year when he returns to sixth form. You may also want to look at edexcel igcse economics as they are complimentary. Again my son studied this over 6 months and believes he did well in his exam 2 weeks ago. " "We did the edexcel igcse in a year when my son was 13. He got a C. One mark off a B. In hindsight I think a bit later may have benefited in common sense and being a bit more worldly wise. It was also one of the first two we did and he was not exam-savvy. It is a bit more tricky as an exam I think as you need to draw on all aspects of business to answer one question." CIE IGCSE Business Studies CIE IGCSE Business Studies is available to external candidates and is exam-only. Student Textbook for this syllabus: Collins IGCSE Business Studies - Cambridge IGCSE ® Business Studies Student Book by Andrew Dean, Mark Gardiner et al. NOTE: It is not clear whether answers to all exercises are included in this textbook or on the accompanying CD; please check in particular whether the answers to the exam-style questions are included. Collins often only supply answers on the accompanying Teacher Pack for their textbooks; the Business Studies Teacher Pack costs £89. Tutors, courses and other resources Home Made Education - specialist distance learning courses provided by a home educator. Supporting the Edexcel IGCSE Business Studies syllabus. Course available in an online or printed format. Also offers courses for related subjects - Economics, Travel and Tourism, Development Studies. Highly recommended by many home educators. Francis Cubitt - http://learningisgood.co.uk Tutor for Business Studies and Economics. Can do sessions over Skype. Very highly recommended by a home educating family. BBC Bitesize Business Studies - GCSE material will be helpful for IGCSE. BBC Working Lunch clips - interviews with leading business people, short clips on running businesses. Bized - Business Studies Education website Business Studies Online